Christmas Carolling ala Vongola
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: Reborn is happy to see Tsuna and his guardians getting closer by time, but he thinks they need more training. He smirks. Right on Christmas. (Secret Santa 2014 fic! :D)


**A/N:** This story's main plot is actually derived from a famous cultural happening in the Philippines (and well I think in some parts of the globe, hahaha). I just find it really, well, suited. Anyway, this gift fiction is for my receiver, Sezu-Ni. Merry Christmas~ I hope this suits your wishes.

To everyone who will read this, Merry Christmas to you too~

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Carolling ala Vongola<strong>

* * *

><p>Reborn was perched on an electric wiring just outside Namimori Chuu, watching Tsuna – his oh-so-wonderful student – talk to his friends amiably. He smiled serenely, knowing that he moulded him into a fine teenager (although he knew Tsuna still has lots of things to learn, both in life and being Vongola Decimo). He watched him laugh awkwardly as his student looked at his two best buddies, Gokudera and Yamamoto, bickering at each other. He snorted. Tsuna had a long way to go.<p>

He needed more training.

"Training, huh." Reborn muttered and smirked. Guess it's time to plan for another 'adventure'.

…**:[]:…**

"REBORN!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face flushed red, as he pushed a set of garments in front of Reborn's face. The latter was just simply sipping his cup of espresso on his mini chair. Ignored, Tsuna searched for a better angle and shoved the garments again,

"REBORN! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Tsuna tried to call his attention again.

Reborn's eyes twinkled and suddenly, a net of lizards fell on Tsuna's head, causing the latter to squeal indignantly and glared at Reborn.

"What was that for, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed again and kept on jumping, making the poor lizards crawl away and huddle near the baby hitman.

"They're my subordinates, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said indifferently and sipped his espresso. "They are top of the line and they are the perfect spies-,"

"I don't care about your spy lizards! What I want is to know why I have this!" Tsuna retorted with full conviction and shoved the seemingly offending garment in front of Reborn.

Reborn snorted. "What? It's marvellous."

"NO IT'S NOT! WHY DO I HAVE A P-,"

"Pipe down, idiot." Reborn muttered in a serious tone and whacked Tsuna's head with a Leon cane. "You'll know soon. That get-up is a part of your training."

"Are you kidding me? It's Christmas! Why is there training?!"

"Because I rule Christmas." Then Reborn laughed like Santa Claus and it made Tsuna's ears cry.

…**:[]:…**

December 22th dusk approached and Reborn was smirking. Tonight will be the start of the unforgettable Christmas training that the Decimo Famiglia will experience. It's also a plus for him because he'll get the chance to torture his loveable Tsuna.

He had no shame and he was gleeful about it.

Meanwhile…

"Remind me again why we are walking together, yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera asked rudely as he glared his so-called "arch nemesis" sideways.

"The kid called us, right?" Yamamoto said in a carefree way, grinning like the idiot he was. "Plus, he said that we should go to Tsuna's house together or else he'll shoot us." He added and laughed.

"Bastard! You should address Juudaime with respect! When will it stick into that baseball brain of yours!?" Gokudera exclaimed and was about to smack Yamamoto when suddenly a loud, obnoxious voice echoed all throughout the streets.

"Oh! It's Sasagawa-senpai." Yamamoto said and waved his hand up high.

Gokudera grumbled as his shoulders deflated. "Why, oh why, do I have to be in the same group as these idiots?"

Ryohei ran towards the duo and slung his arms around their necks. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!"

"Senpai!" Yamomoto called back in his usual cheery way.

Ryohei was actually with his sister, Kyoko. Both of them were excited to visit the Sawada household.

"Gokudera! Are you ready for Pao Pao-shishou's extreme challenge?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Quit shouting at my ear, stupid!" Gokudera said aloud, "And that shouldn't be asked any longer!"

Ryohei was about to retort when Kyoko suddenly called out someone. "Hibari-san! Chrome-chan!"

Chrome just shyly waves her hand and the ever prefect just grunted. Then behind them are Lambo and Haru who seemed just come from the candy store (judging by the number of lollipops on Lambo's afro). With all of them walking together now (minus Hibari who was walking a little farther from them), Reborn jumped from his hiding place and greeted all of them.

"Ciaossu."

Yamamoto immediately picked Reborn and put him on his shoulder. "Yo, kid! Where's Tsuna?"

"Oh. He's actually preparing for tonight's challenge. So, I take it your things are with you?" Reborn said and smirked.

Everyone cheered. If only they know…

…**:[]:…**

Tsuna hated his life ever since bullying started, but he hated his life more now that he looked at the mirror, looking at his more pathetic self in a…

"…in a girl Santa costume." He grumbled in a whine. He didn't know what Reborn was thinking and certainly, the stupid infant was up to mischief again. Although, something told him that tonight was just the start of an event so crazy that even ants would cry.

And so, here he was, in a red girl Santa costume wherein the skirt was way above his knees. The sleeves were long and white puffy cotton adorned the linings of the simple but sexy dress. He was wearing black fishnet stockings and as for his hair, there were two bangs extenders at the side of his face and two green ribbons at the side. He wore gloves too.

Worse, Reborn specifically ordered him to wear lipstick. RED.

"Curse you, Reborn!"

…**:[]:…**

The guardians and the two ladies were ready.

The guys were wearing red long sleeved dress shirts and the only difference were the different colored ties that signified their flames. They all wore slacks and shiny designer shoes, which in Yamamoto's point of view were "shoes of the gods" due to its exquisite design and shine (it made Reborn look smug too since he has the connections for those shoes. Not to mention, he liked those too). Then, on top of their dress shirts, was a sleeveless coat that went past their knees.

As for the girls, they wore pink light flow dresses with a big red bow at the center. The sleeves were puffed and have little ribbons too. At the midriff of the dress was a transparent white satin that flew down below the knees. They wore pink boots and gloves too.

Overall, they were stunning.

But what's the catch?

"So people," Reborn started. He was dressed as a Christmas Fairy. "You all look great and in a minute, you'll know what your 'challenge' is. We just need the main star to get out of his epic chamber."

And as if on cue, the much awaited star of the night revealed himself to the people waiting downstairs.

And also on cue, several jaws dropped.

Reborn had to be reminded to clean up tartar that fell from the stupid guardians' teeth (even Hibari and Mukuro (who miraculously appeared) were not an exemption) later.

"Ju-Juudaime…" Gokudera muttered, both in adoration, shock and newfound interest called lus- rather love. "You're so…"

"…different." Yamamoto finished for Gokudera. His cheeks were sporting red tints and he bet that even the baseball gods would hastily do a homerun just to see his boss – no other than, Tsuna.

Haru and Kyoko were beaming with glee and their hands were both pressed together and they cooed, "You're so pretty, Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun!"

Ryohei was blushing madly that rendered him speechless (Reborn might use it as a good tool to shut Ryohei for eternity) once he saw Tsuna. Lambo was, well, busy eating his lollipops. Hibari was found glaring, but in Mukuro's perspective, that in a closer view, Hibari Kyoya was actually salivating.

Hibari swiftly pushed the edge of his tonfa directly at Mukuro's forehead.

Because of that constant staring, Tsuna could be now compared to a fully grown tomato from head to foot, making him look more delectable (ahem, that's Mukuro's language) and like millions of pheromones were scattered. For Pete's sakes, Tsuna was an epitome of a goddess.

Entirely wrong, though. The boys were having a train of "carnivorous" thoughts.

"S-Stop staring." Tsuna said, embarrassed at what he was currently wearing. But even before he could say another word, Reborn immediately butt in.

"So idiots, now that Dame-Tsuna, or what we'll call him tonight as Tsumimi, is here, I'm going to tell your challenge." Then Reborn wheeled in a mini white board and presented his plan. "You'll be doing a carolling at the center of Namimori Shopping District."

"That's all?" Gokudera asked.

"That's so easy!" Yamamoto said and grinned.

Reborn smirked, "Easy as it is but here's the catch." He handed out baskets filled with candles and matches, "You need to attract people, which are your main goal, and have them join in your group to sing Christmas songs. What's more," He hands Tsuna a booklet filled with boxes. He smirked. "Dame-Tsuna has to get kisses from people. 50 in total."

Of course, Gokudera was there to object. "What?! But Reborn-san! Juudaime is precious! We can't just let anyone kiss him!"

Yamamoto looked murderous despite the happy smile he was showing. Kyoko was frowning as she held back her brother who was about to wind some cloth in his hands, as if entering a boxing match. Haru was…Haru, crying over the possibilities of her Tsuna-san getting kissed on the lips (which is the main mischief of Reborn). Hibari looked indifferent, then again, in Mukuro's perspective, he looked like about to wipe out the entire Namimori District. As for Mukuro himself (Chrome had just to fade out), he'd dare cast an illusion to make Tsuna ugly, and by that moment comes, he'll be the one to steal that luscious lips.

Reborn fired his Leon gun, effectively sending everyone to Earth again. "Now, now, don't get fired up. You need to complete this challenge or else." He revealed embarrassing pictures in his hands, "I'm going to spread this all over Japan that you couldn't even lift your hair to show yourself in public."

Then there they go.

Carolling: Vongola style.

…**:[]:…**

The carolling started and so far, people got interested, most especially at the Vongola Carolling Chorale (as per Reborn's demand). They got people to join them, mostly guys so they could see Tsuna up close, whom the others were so defensive about. Candles were lit as they sang Christmas carols and thankfully, the number of candles was decreasing. Meaning, they were getting the total number of carollers required. However…

…Tsuna has to be kissed in order for the mission to finish.

"What should we do?" Gokudera asked, groaning helplessly as he watched Tsuna sing shyly in front of many people who he got captivated in a single glance. "We need tenth to be kissed. But he's too pure for that!"

Yamamoto laughed awkwardly. "T-That's the kid. He likes to test us with hard challenges. I'm sure we'll get to think of a way." He said.

"Do you think we could think with the bunch of idiots you were?"

"Aren't you a little bit conceited, Octopus-dog?" Mukuro asked, his Christmas trident (Reborn specifically put ribbons of joy, love and charity in each pillar with a promise of death by pineapples) pointed at Gokudera's face. "Didn't you even think you're an idiot yourself?"

"Why you pineapple owl!"

"Tch. Stop it or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said darkly. Apparently, girls squealed like there's no tomorrow.

"'Che. Mind your business, bird boy, and maybe your herd of hens." Gokudera retorted.

Hibari ignored him. Instead, Ryohei shouted at the highest decibel he could muster to Gokudera's ear as he sang, "All I want for Christmas is you!"

Hibari lost his cool and attacked the other guardians, leaving poor Tsunayoshi at the center of predators' look from the guys. One by one, guys made their way to kiss Tsunayoshi's cheek and for security purposes (called the kiss booklet), Leon emerged as the booklet and let the guys put a stamp on him. Of course, Leon got the better view.

Moments later, the guardians and the ladies who were trying to pacify the entire group noticed the sudden quietness of the surroundings, with little background music here and there. Reborn shook his head and jumped from his hiding place and said, "What a bunch of idiots. You made your damsel do all the work."

At that, eight pairs of eyes looked to the side where their precious Decimo was standing dazed. His 'dress' was a bit dishevelled and his untameable locks became wilder ('probably because of the rough kisses he got.' Reborn thought.) and his cheeks were glowing red. On his hand was Leon booklet that has 49 stamps.

"Looks like you're going to fail your mission." Reborn said, hiding his smirk behind the wand he was holding. "Tsumimi only got 49."

"I'll kiss Juudaime then!" Gokudera exclaimed, but five guardians instinctively controlled him.

Reborn snorted. "If that's the case, I'll be the one to-," He was rendered speechless when he saw Leon transform back into a chameleon and leaped to Tsuna (who was still dazed) and looked at everyone. With his beady eyes seemingly gleaming in delight, he flicked his tongue out and kissed Tsuna's lips.

Note, Tsuna's lips were slightly ajar.

Just imagine a chameleon's tongue inside, like Leon did a Fren—

The guardians looked utterly defeated by a chameleon and Mukuro was too sure he'll get Cerberus from hell and have Leon as hell dog chow.

Haru and Kyoko were simply cooing at the cute sight.

And Tsuna?

He got petrified, apparently.

As for Reborn, he promised himself he'll stretch Leon on a stick and roast him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I tried, desu. T_T


End file.
